


Best Enemies Forever [English translation]

by Sipho



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipho/pseuds/Sipho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackheart and Goldenloin are now on opposing sides, and must establish new rivalry protocols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Enemies Forever [English translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).
  * A translation of [Best Enemies Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638715) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> From a webcomic by Noelle Stevenson.  
> Translated from french by me, the original was written by Nelja and can be found here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/638715

“Will you kill me now?” Goldenloin managed to keep a grandiloquent air even when he was on the ground, his armour crumbled, too wounded to rise again. If Blackheart was a little pettier, he'd have brought helium, or something to make him sneeze, and ruined that too. “I have but one final wish : when I am dead, forget your grudge against the Institution of Law Enforcement and Heroics!”

“What?”

“Yes! Your revenge fulfilled, abandon super-villainy! You are not made for this! I understand you wish to oppose me, but...”

It was only the class his position required that prevented Blackheart from loudly slapping his palm on his forehead.

“Ambrosius, for your information, I feel perfectly at ease with super-villainy! You were the last straw, but you should stop believing the world revolves around you, and my world in particular!”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! It suits me. I love the science I do, I like the atmosphere, I like that I don't have to put up with our superiors – superiors in general, but mostly ours.”

“You only say that to make me feel better!”

“Of course not! Why would it make you feel better?”

“Oh, if you knew, Ballister, how I suffered from being the cause of your treason! Oh, when I think of all the evil you did by my fault, I almost want to apologise to society...”

“But not to me?”

“Ha! Do not try to take me by surprise! How could I give my apologies to a villain? Especially to the one about to kill me... But know that I have my pride and that even for my own life I would not...”

Blackheart raised his laser gun. Goldenloin started stammering something that sounded like “If you could make sure my corpse stays presentable, for the media...”

Blackheart aimed for the wall above Goldenloin, burying him under an uneven layer of rubble and covering his clean clothes with dust.

“Know that I am offended. But I will not kill you for this before I have humiliated you enough times.”

“Sounds good to me!” exclaimed Goldenloin. Blackheart noted that to make his voice ridiculous, and therefore less unbearable, dust was a good start. “Might I play too?”

Blackheart laughed – one of his most impressive Great Villain laughs to date. “Yes, and you can fail.”


End file.
